mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Harriet Xerxes
' Harriet'(VXRF006) was born on February 12, 2010 in the Xerxes. Her mother was Ju Drop. She has one litter-mate brother named Felix(VXRM005). They survived even though they weren't born to the dominant female. Zula was the dominant female of the group with Zorro. When Khasar babysat, he decided to carry the pups to a new burrow. He did this with Zul'a pups but Zorro attacked him. He picked up Harriet and carried her to a bolt hole. He ran into the foraging Xerxes but Zula or Zorro did nothing. Ju Drop went to get her pups. While she was taking Harriet back to the birth burrow Khasra was already taking Felix to a different bolt hole. Ju Drop went to get her son and Khasar went back for Harriet. He carried the pups to different bolt holes as Ju Drop went to get the other. At some point Ju Drop lost Khasar who had Harreit. Khasar wa seen taking the little pup to a new burrow where he left her. He went to go get Felix and took him with the franic Ju Drop trailing behind. Harreit was forgotten The Xerxes move burrows that day, since Khasar too Felix to a new one. Ju Drop went looking for her lost pup. She check all the bold holes and burrows in the aera but couldn't find Harreit. Ziggurat came back from roving and he heard Harriet's cries. He carried the pup back to the burrow where she was re-united with her mother and brother. Within the next few days, Khasar returned from foraging before the other meerkats and would take the pups to new bold holes much to the babysitters dislike. Ju Drop would move her pups back tot he burrow. One night the pups splet away from the main group with Khasar and juvenile Sophie. He left the pups and Sophie alone in the burrow to forgate. Sophie was able to lead Ju Drop back to her missing pups. When the pups started foraging, Khasar started steeling food from them. He would wait for the hepler to give the pups some food and leave, then he would snach the snap from the pup's mouth. Harriet and Felix hardly ate their first few weeks on solid food so they kept nursing from Ju Drop to stay alive. Khasar got fat while Ju Drop got thin from nursing her pups. Felix faired better then his sister who was easier to steall from. Khasar also picked on Sohpie who was small for her age. The two pups survived indespite thier rough start to life. Dominant female Zula gave birth to a new litter of pups only four pups after Harriet's. Khasar left the dominant pairs' pups alone and kept picking on Harriet mostly. Then luck changed for the pups, Harriet's aunt Tina Sparkle gave birth to Dina Twinkle and Rina Speckle on June 17, 2010. Khasar babysat the first day. He did the same thing to Tina Sparkle's pups as he did for ju Drop's. Khasar forgot all about Harriet and Felix. Ju Drop's pups were able to gain wieght and started foragting over thier own, even though they missed out on learning due to Khasar. Felix and Harriet figured it out. They are both still in the Xerxes today. Family Mother: Ju Drop Father: Unknown Brother: Felix Links Xerxes Mob Ju Drop Whiskers Khasar Commandos Category:Xerxes meerkats